gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RX-0S Gryphon Gundam
Gryphon was designed by a Rival group within the Anaheim Electronics whom designed a Mobile Suite to mass destroy other Mobile Suites, to that end it was designed as the counterpart and rival to the Original Unicorn Gundam design where it would be proven successful in a trial run against the Unicorn Gundam, however the design was scrapped due to resources but it was however saved by an Unknown Company where it was finished for Kazan's Use. Design Gryphon's Weapons, unlike MSN-06S Sinanju, takes more after the Sazabi piloted by Char Aznable than the Sinanju ever did. Designed through the information gained from the Sazabi, Sinanju and was finally finished with information from the Unicorn-type Gundams that were required from the Unicorn and "Banshee". Equipment Background Armaments Main Armament Mega Particle Cannon The Mega Particle Cannon is an upgrade of the Sazabi's Mega Particle Gun, able to match up against the Beam Magnum used by Unicorn Gundam, unlike the Unicorn Gundam it has a higher range and a longer recharge rate however unlike Unicorn Gundam the number of uses are infinite. Beam Carbine/Beam Sword A Carbine Beam Rifle designed to become a Beam Sword at the flip of a switch, designed to be a surpirse weapon against Elite Pilots and if used wisely has been known to defeat entire Wings of Mobile Suites with even a rookie pilot. Beam Vulcan Used more as a destraction than as a powerful means of attack, the Vulcan can do some minor damage to the Mobile Suites its beams impact, successfully damaging the enemy Mobile Suites enough for Gryphon to deliver the finishing blow. Beam Saber The Traditional Mobile Suite weapon, using the Beam Sabre the Mobile Suite becomes variable in close combat, being able to defeat an enemy with luck and skill. Beam Dagger A Projectile, similar to a Beam Sabre, that can be thrown at enemy Mobile Weapons with deadly accuracy and secure a kill with varaible ease taking a little skill to aim and throw the beam weapon. Beam Pistol/Beam Shortsword These are secondary weapons based off the Beam Carbine/Beam Sword, using a pistol like design and transforming into a Shortsword like form, these weapons are effective in surprising and killing enemies with notable ease. Foot Beam Vulcan/Small Beam Saber Used for supression of enemy footsoldiers, they are also useful as Beam Sabres in Mobile Suite Combat, able to kick a Mobile Weapon and do considerable damage as a Beam Sabre. High Mobility Wings Armament Beam Machine-gun Able to produce beams from the wings allows Gryphon to be able to shoot behind in as well as in front of it, useful for heavy weapons engagement, it allows Gryphon to have more firepower when needed, overwhelming an enemy Mobile Suite with strength alone. Beam Vulcan Similar to that which is used on the Mobile Suite propper, the Beam Vulcan is known to distract or do limited damage to enemy Mobile Suites, in some cases its used to throw an enemy unit off guard. 4-Tube Missile Launcher Though carrying Micro Missiles, the missiles are strong enough in number to do significant damage to Mobile Suites or Ships whom can easily be tracked by the Missile Computer Systems. Customized Funnels These Funnels are unique oval shapes with three beams sabre nodes on the three interjoined hatches that make up the Funnel, creating a unique design that can pierce through any armour, the Beam Machinegun is located within the Funnel which opens to fire its hidden weapon. Optional Armament Compressed Nuclear-charged Minovsky Particle Mega Launcher A Mighty Cannon which compresses Minovsky Particles around a Nuclearlite Catalyst within a Condencer allowing for it to create a Nuclear Powered Beam of Energy which is enough to destroy an entire ship and can be plugged into a ship's Minovsky Reactor for a higher output, once the MO Mode is activated, it can be plugged into the Gryphon's Mega Particle Cannon to release a Fleet devastating blast of Nuclearlite Catalyst Minovsky Energy into the enemy Force. Special Equipment I-Field Generator Similar to Unicorn, Gryphon has a I-Field Generator, however due to the wing extentions that Unicorn lacks it can now not only make the I-Field stronger when generated through the wings but also it could also be used in unique ways or forms. Countless Verniers Countless High Speed verniers to go with the High Mobility Wings allowed for high speed combat against fast enemies. MO Mode MO Mode maximises the particles used in the Gundam, expressing highly compressed unused Particles to maximise the strength of the Gundam by three times, however after the time runes out the Gundam is weaker until its output returns to an efficent level. La- O.S. Unlike the La+ in Unicorn Gundam, Gryphon uses a unique O.S. that was designed as a "Back Door Keyhole" for the Electronic Lock on Laplace's Box allowing it to open, Gryphon and Unicorn resonate an Aurora of Light opposing the other in colour when fighting to the fullest of their designed potential which is a sign that the "Key" (a.k.a Unicorn Gundam or rather its O.S.) "fits" into the "Back Door's Keyhole" (a.k.a Gryphon Gundam or rather its own O.S.), Neo-Zeon or more importantly the Kazan and the Triumviri know this and so insist on the two Gundam clashing as much as possible so that it can gradually unlock Laplace's Box. Operational History Trivia Similar to MSN-06S Sinanju, it has an S in its Identification Code, it is assumed that that S means that its design is related to the MSN-04 Sazabi that was piloted by the original Char Aznable.